The NCIS Finale: What they couldn't show you
by Peacheh-Kate
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin. By the CBS NCIS : Tiva thread. Title by Cecilbmel, plot by Doeboymomma. Rated M for mature themes I guess. Tiva, McAbby, Gibbs/OC, Ducky/Jordan.


_This is a short (and badly written – sorry about that) one-shot for everybody on the CBS thread. Mainly Doe and Cecil. Doe's idea for the NCIS season seven ender and Cecil put the idea out as a good Fan Fic. Plus giving me the name too._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS nor do I even own the plot. I don't even own 'Mindy'._

_Oh and just because I can – anybody who LURKS on the Tiva thread, come out and chat my friends. Because I would love to meet you. =]_

* * *

"Thank you for inviting us Ducky." Ziva said as the reception spun to a close. Jordan was beaming from Ducky's right arm her own arm wound around his. She was wearing a simple white dress while Ducky himself looked dashing in top hat and tails complete with waistcoat and jacket. His shirt still crisp even after such a long day and copious amount of champagne. Ziva leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Ducky's cheek and he smiled at the Israeli. "It was a lovely service. Congratulations again." She finished before moving to collect her jacket. Tony took her place in front of Ducky in line.

"Keep him in line Jordan." Tony joked winking at the woman still beaming on Ducky's arm. She laughed throatily and moved closer to her new husband. They had gotten married earlier that day shortly after Ducky had made a shocking proposal. For the wedding being thrown together in such a short space of time it had been wonderful. They had married in church and held a grand reception in Ducky's home. It had been filled with old friends and current ones. Of course, the full NCIS team had been there. "Congrats, again." Tony said shaking Ducky's hand swiftly and then hugging Jordan briefly before he also turned around and walked away.

He met Ziva at the doorway and watched as Abby enthusiastically engulfed both Ducky and Jordan in a hug almost bashing their heads together as she did so. Tim quickly stepped forwards to pry Abby off them. The champagne had been flowing for a good few hours now and it didn't take much for Abby to get drunk. They could hear her proclaiming how happy she was from where they stood by the door. Tim interrupted her well wishing with a nod to the happy couple before he led Abby over to grab her jacket before joining up with Tony and Ziva. Gibbs and his new lady friend stepped up to congratulation the new couple.

"Come on Abby it's time to go home." Tim said pushing her towards the door. Ziva giggled at the couple as Abby suddenly turned around and wrapped her arms around Tim's neck and smiled at him. Ziva prodded Tony in the ribs and he wandered over to help Tim at least get Abby outside. Ziva trailed along as Tim managed to fasten Abby into the back of a taxi waiting them on the front porch. Tony and Ziva waved them off after Tim had strapped himself in to the other side and the car began to move off. Tony and Ziva made their way to their own taxi and stumbled inside each having drank their fair share of champagne.

Ziva sat back in the taxi and focussed her eyes on Tony for the entire ride to his home. They had already decided that Ziva would go home with Tony and Abby Tim, the men being gentlemen they did not want their respective women to get in trouble as they were both so intoxicated. When they got out of the taxi and Tony had thrown a few notes at the driver he slipped his hand inside Ziva's and led her to his front door. As soon as they got inside Ziva pushed Tony back so his back hit the wood of his door. He was still gripping her hand and so naturally she fell straight into him.

* * *

Abby however, had point blank refused to spend the night at Tim's insisting that she took him back to her place. She never felt comfortable sleeping in a bed she had told him. So, as Tim paid for the taxi reluctantly Abby skipped her way to the front door. Tim watched her as she swayed her hips to imaginary music as she unlocked her door. He was stood a few feet away still on the pavement when she finally got the door unlocked. She took a step inside and vanished for a moment before coming back to the door. She leant on the door frame with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"See something you like Timmy?" She asked him her voice low and sultry. He swallowed hard before taking a step forwards. Her knee length black dress glinting in the light from the house, catching the sparkled thread woven through the fabric. He nodded and then let out a short yes before walking the distance to her doorway. She tilted her head up at him and he noticed she had kicked off her heels. He smiled as she closed her eyes slightly her lips puckered and waiting. He leaned forwards further and captured her lips.

* * *

Gibbs shook his head as he watched Tim trying to put Abby into a taxi. He had just watched as his oldest friend got married and now he knew that his team would be shattering rule twelve in the next few hours. He knew they were pairing off for the night, he had seen them dancing with each other. It was only a matter of time. He slung his arm over the red haired woman next to him. She moved slightly into his embrace and wrapped her own arm around his waist. He unlocked his Dodge Charger R/T, the car his father finished restoring for him. He walked his date over to the passenger seat and opens the door for her so she can slide inside.

She smiles flirtatiously at him and he can't help but smile back. He doubles his speed as he crosses over to the driver's side before peeling out of the driveway. His speed causing the woman beside him to laugh knowingly before bringing her hand across to rest gently on his thigh. This only prompted him to put his foot further down on the accelerator and speed off into the darkness. He managed to make it home in record time throwing the car in to park in his driveway and jumping out. He walked swiftly around to the other side of the car where his girlfriend had thrown the door open.

Before she could step out though Gibbs slipped his hand under her knees and one behind her back and lifted her up effortlessly. She giggled as he nudged the door of the car closed and then walked over to the house kicking his front door lightly to open it. Mindy, the woman in his arms managed to shuffle in his arms as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck when he carried her over the threshold. She made some comment about Ducky being the man to do the carrying supposedly before kissing Gibbs under his jaw. He groaned as he carried her up the stairs as she continued her ministrations.

* * *

Tony felt the door on his back milliseconds before he felt Ziva pressing her body against him. He looked down at the same time as she looked up. Their eyes locked for a split second before their lips met. The kiss was hungry at first with both fighting for dominance before Ziva parted her lips slightly and let Tony take control. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she groaned low in her throat. The noise only urging him on. He brought his hands up to resting on her shoulders his finger entwining with the spaghetti straps on the dress.

Her own hands were making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She started at the top carefully keeping their bodies slightly separated so she could reach the fiddly buttons. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she managed to get the first few buttons done. As she worked her way down she slowed her ministrations teasing him while she worked. She let her fingers graze the bare flesh above her fingers and he moaned. She smiled into the kiss at his reaction continuing to unbutton his shirt.

He could feel his blood rushing to a certain part of his anatomy as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and he brought one hand up to cup her neck while she traced her fingers up and down his chest before slipping her hands to his broad shoulders and slipping the shirt off him. He had to remove his hands from her completely for a few moments and she took advantage of this. Keeping her hands on his shoulders she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The momentum made Tony move backwards slightly, bringing his back back in contact with the door.

He quickly brought his hands around to cup her bottom to steady her and he moved away from the door. She quickly locked her ankles around his back. She tangled her hands in his hair as they broke apart from their kiss for air. Tony quickly attached his mouth to her clavicle and began sucking and kissing the skin there. The Star of David necklace he brought her for the previous Christmas hung around her neck and he kissed it lightly. Ziva threw her head back as he continued to work on her neck and collar bones. All the while he walked slowly to his bedroom.

* * *

Tim had for once, worked faster than Tony. As soon as he kissed her on the step she relinquished control to him and he managed to push her backwards in the house and shut the door behind them. They walked through the hallway and into her pitch black bedroom. Tim stumbled over something as he tugged Abby's dress over her head and threw it into a corner. Abby giggled and covered her mouth as he righted himself. He was too preoccupied with Abby at the moment to care however. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him.

She had ripped at his shirt in the hallway, and aside from leaving a collection of buttons in her hall, this left his chest bare. So as he pulled Abby into him their skin contacted each other. They both inhaled sharply at the contact and it sparked them to renew their previous actions. Tim kissed her hard and Abby responded with a moan. He spun her around and they landed in her coffin together with a soft thud. Abby managed to rid Tim of his shirt throwing it in the opposite direction of her dress while he fiddled behind her back with her bra clasp.

"This is unfair Timmy…" Abby informed him huskily. "You have on much more clothing than I." She leaned back purposefully so he could no longer attack her clasp as she slowly dragged her fingernails down his chest before reaching the waistband of his trousers. She ran her fingers along the brim of the fabric where it met his skin and he shuddered under her touch. She smiled in the darkness and slowly and torturously began to unbutton and unzip his trousers. He groaned as she slowly traced her fingers along after the zip. After a few minutes he got impatient again and tugged his trousers off throwing them again in another direction entirely.

He bent down again and captured Abby's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him continue his struggle to rid her of her bra in the darkened flat.

* * *

Mindy groaned again as Gibbs dropped her on to his bed and crawled on top of her. She nibbled on his ear while he ran his hands up and down her dress before finding the hem and slowly lifting it up and over her head breaking her own actions. He captured her lips as her head was free from the fabric and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She hooked one of her legs over his back while he did this and pulled him closer to her. Simultaneously slipping her hands over his tie and finding the already loosened knot. Her fingers deftly untied the knot and she seductively pulled it away from his neck.

As soon as she let the tie go she had her hands under his shirt and she ran her hands over the taught muscle there even years after being in the Marines. It didn't take them much more time to rid themselves of the rest of their clothing. Their hands flying across each other's body; exploring.

* * *

The man smiled to himself as he rechecked his scope for the seemingly hundredth time. His night vision allowing him to see the blurred shapes in the bedroom moving around. He watched as clothes flew for a short time before finding his target. He brought his eye back to the scope and waited knowing his target well he knew that soon enough they would reappear in focus.

His patience paid off and moments later the figure appeared in the window. He pulled back on the trigger and watched from the rooftop as the window smashed and the figure vanished from sight. He did not wait around to see if he had hit his target he couldn't. So he packed up his rifle and scope and fled the building. He clambered in to his car and drove off moments later the sound of sirens punctuated the night air and he smiled. At least he had hit something, he thought to himself.

* * *

_M'kay. There. I got it out there for all to read. Somebody DIES. Though I couldn't right that in, but somebody got shot. Oh and I couldn't write Ducky and Jordan getting it on because it just creeped me out. I have too much respect for Ducky I think. Not so good at writing smut anyway, as you can probably tell. _

_I tried, I tried. =[Anyway, hope you enjoyed our little end of season seven plot._


End file.
